You're Just Fine
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: She grew up thinking she was broken; a screw up. But after meeting Leo, Raph, and Donnie, she figures that if she's good enough for them, then she must be just fine. Human AU
1. Chapter 1

**You're Just Fine** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own. Don't bother me.

 **AN** : Warnings: Very little "abuse", and maybe some language. Also if Genderbent turtles as humans aren't your cup of tea, go back (but please give me a chance!)

* * *

"Winged horse kick!"

"Hyaaa!" two girls yelled in unison.

"Iron fist punch!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Leaping tiger kick!"

"Raaa-"

"Wooah, omph!" fell one of the two girls.

"Finisshu..."

There wasn't anything in the dojo to break the poor girl's fall. She laid on the concrete ground for a few moments before quickly kneeling in front of her master, despite the pain. The other girl joined her and the two kneeled, heads bowed.

"Oroku Mikeru Angelo," their master said in a calm dark tone. His eyes were abysmal, his shoulders broad and authoritative. His black yukata, which fit perfectly around his muscular chest, sported the white foot emblem. His sleek gray keisaku was snuggly held between his fingers.

"Hai sensei." Mikeru knew what was coming next.

"You lack concentration, as usual. I'm very disappointed with you. Of course punishment must entail."

Mikeru was stoic as she bent over and gave access to her back and shoulders. It's been protocol for 14 years now (since she was the one who always messed up.)

The master held the keisaku up over his head. "This will hurt me more than it will you."

Mikeru didn't dare look up but couldn't help but to hear the smugness in his voice and could easily picture his twisted sharp grin. The master brought the stick down with brute force.

* * *

Mikeru sat leaned forward in her bed, a bag of melted peas on her back. There were two knocks at her door and the girl from earlier opened the door. Actually, the proper term for this 'girl' would be woman, since she was 23 years old. Her hair was black and blonde (she was naturally brown haired.) Her ears lacked the usual piercings in them and her usually red painted face was washed clean. She walked over to Mikeru and handed her a frozen bag of carrots.

"Thanks Karai," Mikeru sqeaked as they exchanged melted-to-frozen bags of veggies. Karai shrugged and sat on Mikeru's bed, door closed behind them. Their father almost always prohibited them from bonding together, as family were only "assets", but the girls found a way to talk together in their own silent way that not even their guards could understand. Fortunately the guards were not permitted upstairs, so Karai always snuck in Mikeru's room. Karai lifted her left arm and lowered it slowly. Signing _'Are you okay?'_

Mikeru shrugged and poked her stomach. _'I'm used to it. But why don't **you** ever get in trouble?'_

Karai smiled softly. She tilted her heard slightly, balling a tight fist. _'I do. But waaay worse than the way you get in trouble.'_ Mikeru thought her punishments alone were brutal. And when Karai came home with bruises, Mikeru always assumed it was because she fought or something. She gave Karai a pointed look, which Karai placed a comforting hand on her knee. _'I'm fine though._ '

Mikeru sighed quietly. She blinked then put her hand to her chest. _'Not the point I'm saying, sister.'_ Mikeru ran a stressed hand through her messy neck length, dirty blonde hair. With her hands, she motioned putting on a backpack and running. _'I want to get us out of here.'_

Karai lowered her gaze twiddling her fingers. She looked back up with tears in her eyes. She made a symbol for pain, and crossed her fingers. ' _No one can escape Oroku Saki and live.'_

* * *

He was tall, yet gracefully so. He had on a blue yukata and plain sugegasa. There was a small tanto in his sock, only known if one looked carefully. However, Mikeru was a ninja, so she knew those kinds of things. However, as he picked up an apple and examined it, she found him no threat. Mikeru walked past him and towards the vegetables. It was her responsibility to gather the food each month even if she was very young. She picked up a lettuce head, then another. She placed them into her bag and moved on. Once finished, she was rung up and Mikeru was ready to leave. Curiosity got the best of her and she called out to the ninja man.

He patiently turned around with soft brown eyes. Mikeru stopped for a moment, regretted her choice, and blurted out, "How come you wear your yukata in the american public?"

Before Mikeru could apologize, the man chuckled. "Well I do see you know your clothing well."

The two walked together. "Well of course, I'm from Japan." Mikeru leaned in closer with a whisper. "By the way, aren't ninjas supposed to blend in with their surroundings?"

The man gave this thought, to humor her. "I suppose so little one. But there is much more to being a ninja than that."

"I guess so... My name's Mikeru. Yours?"

"Yoshi. Nice to meet you Mikeru. Funny, that I have three daughters with names as unique as yours."

"Really?" Mikeru asked, curiosity peaked. Yoshi smiled and pulled out his wallet. He gave Mikeru a small photo. In the picture was a girl with very long, sleek black hair with deep blue eyes. The girl next to her had a shaved red mohawk and bright green eyes. At the end was a girl with fluffy brown hair in a bun with brown eyes just like Yoshi. The three were hugging each other and smiling widely.

"This is Reonaru or Leo as they love to call her. Then her twin sister Rafae _(raf-ey)_ or Raph. Last but not least, Donna or Donnie. They are 18 except Donna who is 17 now."

"Wow... They look so cool! I'm only 14 but still... I wish I knew them..."

Yoshi was at his car and unlocked it. After putting his groceries in, he gave Mikeru another smile.

"My daughters would be blessed to know you, Mikeru," Yoshi said with a doleful smile. The statement that was full of so much emotion flew over the young one's head. With that (and without taking the picture back) Yoshi got in his car and drove off, leaving Mikeru in the dust staring at the photo of a family she's always yearned for. Then Mikeru remembered that she forgot to ask for their information and had the burning question of why Yoshi had opened up to her so quickly.

Mikeru gave one last longing look to the blazing horizon before heading home.


	2. Lost Memories Reborn

**You're Just Fine Chapter 2: Lost Memories Reborn** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own. Don't bother me.

* * *

The storm was angry, lighting flashing and thunder booming, rain pouring fast and sharp. Mikeru stood under a closed shop's metal hood, her 5 year old body trembling with both cold and fear. It was somewhere past 12 am (according to her small plastic Mickey Mouse watch) and Mikeru wondered why daddy hadn't found her yet. She was sorry she ran away! She was even willing to endure whatever punishment he was surely to give her, all she wanted was to go home. She started to wail but was startled by shrieking. She turned her head and saw a family of four (a father and three daughters) running from a store that was closing behind them, snacks in hand and smiles on their faces. They were covering their heads with paper and the father scrambled to get his keys to unlock his big car.

Mikeru sniffled as she tried to shrank back deeper into the stone wall. She hit a can which scratched the concrete loudly. One of the girls with long black hair turned around suddenly with searching deep blue eyes when they happened upon Mikeru's small, frail and fearful figure. The girl turned back quickly. Mikeru thought the girl was going to ignore her but was surprised when she tugged urgently at the father's coat and pointed to the alley. The father followed her finger and his eyes widened. He rushed the girls in the back of the car before running over to Mikeru.

Mikeru's heart raced in fear. Who was this man? Could she trust him? She made a choked sound like a sob when the man ran over to her.

"Little one, why are you out here in this bad weather all alone?" he said, his voice like warm tea and Mikeru decided to trust him.

"I-I-I ran a-away from my daddy. But I w-wanna go home now!"

The father gave sympathetic smile. "Where do you live?"

"I don't k-know..." Mikeru sobbed and the father picked her up without thinking. Already drenched, he walked to the car and gently buckled her in the front before getting in and driving off. The ride was mostly silent, except for Mikeru's occasional sniffles and sneezes.

The father pulled in to the black and red driveway of their home. Mikeru, although half asleep, noticed a weird looking emblem on the walkway. The father turned back to his confused daughters.

"Reonaru I want you to run a bath when we get in. Rafae you gather the extra blankets. Donna grab some bags from the trunk."

The father opened the house door to let his two children in before going back to the car to grab the rest of the bags Donna couldn't carry. Then he went to the passenger side door and grabbed Mikeru before locking the car. Once inside, the father laid Mikeru down on the couch and set the bags down.

"Donna may she borrow some extra clothing?"

Donna, with soft brown eyes, meekly said yes. Then she ran off to the direction of her bedroom.

"Who are you?" came a small whisper from the couch and the father leaned down beside her.

"My name is... Mr. Y. Who are you, young one?"

"Mi... Mikeru," she coughed. Mr. Y nodded his head, something dawning in his brown eyes but he never said a word more.

"Dad, the bath's done. I put bubbles in it."

Mr. Y smiled at his daughter before turning back around to Mikeru. "Come on little one, you need a warm bath."

Donna ran back with a long night gown and gave it to Mr. Y. He then lead Mikeru to the bath, gave her the clothes and towel and left the bathroom, closing the door.

When she was finished washing and getting dressed, she already felt 10x better. She happily accepted the food Mr. Y gave her, eating the tomato soup and pizza slice hungrily. She sipped her tea in the kitchen while the other girls sipped theirs in the living room. Mikeru was shy and out of her usual element of being by herself but Mr. Y urged her forward into the living room as well. She sat next to Reonaru, who visibly tensed but didn't react. Mikeru looked down at her tea, at the steam. She didn't look back up until Mr. Y gave her some medicine. She saw the T.V. and they were watching Goblin Nights, a super scary movie filled with killing and screaming and butt ugly goblins. She covered her face as Mr. Y turned off the lights and sprawled the snacks across the floor. Reonaru picked up a bag of popcorn and turned to Mikeru.

"Want some.. Uh..."

Mikeru parted her fingers to watch the older girl's confused face. Mikeru would've told her she wasn't scared, if she wasn't. But she was, so all she did was let out a small whimper. Reonaru opened her arms and Mikeru happily snuggled against Reonaru's side, eating popcorn. She didn't care that it was a bit suspicious how perfectly she fit against her; all that mattered was that the ugly scary Goblins turned into ugly Goblins as she dozed against Reonaru.

* * *

Mikeru awoke with the blaring of the alarm before punching it mercilessly. She yawned and wiped her face with her hands. She looked throughout the familiar bedroom. 14 year old Mikeru sighed but thought about the dream, which was actually a memory from nine years ago. She almost wondered why she was dreaming about that memory before it clicked. She scurried under her pillow and pulled out the small photo of three girls. Leo...

The girl who saw her that night and told "Mr. Y", who made her a bubble bath that was toasty warm, who offered her snacks, and who chased away the fear by holding Mikeru as she slept...

Yoshi didn't accidentally leave behind the photo of the three girls. He gave it to her, reminding her of their first meeting... He _knew_ Mikeru from their first encounter but she didn't remember until suddenly... But why was Yoshi a name so familiar? Why hadn't he told her his name when they meet nine years ago?

Mikeru quickly got up and pulled out a piece of paper. She drew from a faint memory the emblem she saw on the driveway and folded it up. After school she'll have to do some 'research'.


End file.
